Ale
Ale is a fan character. Characteristics Ale is a gray wolf that was created by a deviantART member, AleEvilSoldier. She had a crush on, married, and even had children with the Canon Character, Flippy. Ale also possess an evil twin, or "demon", by the name of Evil Ale, or as most people call her, 'Alice'. In more recent news, Ale has been completely changed to no longer fit the 'Flippy-Sue' category. More information will be released soon. Episode List 'Starring Roles' #Ice Cream, You Scream #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' #I Have a Boney Feeling #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Nail White Part 2 #Bottling it Up Inside #Wise Noises #Sing of Candy #Ale to the Chief #Going Back in Time #Anger Mismanagement #stop looking at... #ALE O.O #ALE O.O 2 #Shut him or die 'Featuring Roles' #Your happy your ugly #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Sweet Tooth Decay #Tough Enough? #Horror-scope #You're Joshing Me 'Appearances' #Nail White Part 1 #Trouble Double Crosser #Dopework #Allergy Whiz #Flippy and his Twenty #Good Knight #The Bathroom Break #The Big Three Oh! #First and Fort-Most #Project Girly #R.I.P. Waxy Kills #Trippy- 6 (Ice Cream, You Scream, If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', Your Happy, Your Ugly, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Clumsy- 1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) #Giggles- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Project Girly, Gallery photo) #Petunia- 2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser) #Toothy- 6 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay, Sing of Candy, First and Fort-Most, Horror-scope) #Sniffles- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Allergy Whiz, Horror-scope) #Cuddles- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, I Have a Boney Feeling, Horror-scope) #Lumpy- 2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Anger Mismanagement) #Ribbons- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Lily- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Rosy- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Mime- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Superspeed- 4 (I Have a Boney Feeling, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Disco Bear- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Handy- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Cheeks- 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Kaleidoscope - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Bonecrusher - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Pia - 3 (Your Happy, Your Ugly, Trouble Double Crosser, The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Hippy - 3 (Nail White Part 1, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Lammy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Puffy - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Cub - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Truffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Rip - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Flippy and his Twenty) #Howdy - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Ziggles - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Spot - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Fireball - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Lessy - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Torn - 2 (The Right Side Of The Tracks, Flippy and his Twenty) #Guddles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Wooly - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Minttles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Nippy - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Robo Star - 2 (Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Flippy - 2 (Sweet Tooth Decay, First and Fort-Most) #Ava - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Fiora - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Sickly - 1 (Allergy Whiz) #Lollie - 1 (Sing of Candy) #Lamana - 1 (Sing of Candy) #Pierce - 1 (Ale to the Chief) #Pranky - 2 (The Bathroom Break, First and Fort-Most) #Leif - 1 (The Big Three Oh!) #Flaky -1 (Horror-scope) #Herman - 1 (Horror-scope) #Daydream - 1 (Horror-scope) Deaths #Nail White Part 2: Hit by a knife. #Bottling it Up Inside: Killed by Rip (possibly). #Torn and Rips Revenge: killed by Torn. #Are ya Thirsty Partner: Crushed by a beer tank. #Flippy and his Twenty: Decapitated by Flippy. #Sweet Tooth Decay: Blown up, zombie self sucked into vacuum. #Tough Enough?: Impaled by Perry's horns. #"Cat"pocalypse: Ripped open by Smoky's Sickle, then nuked #You're Joshing Me: Strangled to death. Occupations and Careers #Train Driver (The Right Side Of The Tracks!) Relationships #Trippy - Best Friend #Sapphire - Best Friend #Rex - Close Friend #Flippy - Best Friend / Ex-Husband #Lumpy - Disliked Individual #Disco Bear - Enemy #Petunia - Frenemy #Max - Disliked Individual #Kenny - Son #Alexis - Daughter #Fliqpy - Enemy #Alice - Demon/Nemesis #Janet - Sister #KIU - Brother #Jill - Cousin #Lilith - Disliked Individual #Adam - Frenemy #Lucy - Frenemy #Speirs - Enemy Gallery Trivia *She has undergone four different appearance changes. *Her survival rate is 45% *In fan version episodes, she takes place of Flippy. *Her creator deleted her deviantART account which contained all original art of Ale. **You can see all of Ale's art on her HTF Social Site. *After a period of years, in 2010, Alejandra finally got rid of Ale's ability to flip-out by creating a back story which involved Alice being able to separate herself from Ale. *Her names is pronounced AH-LEH, not AIL. She's not an alcoholic drink; her character is Spanish. *As of 2013, she is only to be used by her creator and became a not-for-profit character. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Gray Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:AleEvilSoldier's Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive